1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sports training aids and game apparatuses and more particularly, to a hockey training aid and game apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hockey training aids and/or game apparatuses are well known in the art as exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,489 of Holleran et al; 3,912,269 of Barlow; 3,970,306 of Smith; 4,105,210 of Jones et al; and 4,560,163 of Erickson.
The device in the Holleran et al patent is very large and not easily transported. The device in the Barlow patent is small and easily transported, but it does not include a life-size hockey stick. Similarly, the device in the Smith patent does not include a hockey stick. The device in the Jones et al patent does not have means for measuring accuracy in puck shooting. The device in the Erickson patent is very large and not easily transported and does not have means for measuring accuracy in puck shooting.
Moreover, the prior art hockey training aids and/or game apparatuses do not provide means for measuring both inaccurate shots and accurate shots. In addition, the prior art devices generally require the presence of two or more competitors. It would be desirable, however, if a device were provided which enabled a person working alone to improve the person's puck shooting skills.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use hockey training and/or game devices, the provision of a simple, portable, and cost effective device is not contemplated. The prior art does not provide does not hockey training devices that include means for measuring accuracy in puck shooting. In addition, the prior art does not provide hockey training devices with means for measuring both inaccurate shots and accurate shots. The prior art does not provide a device which enables a person working alone to improve the person's puck shooting skills. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique hockey training aid and game apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.